Di que sí
by Freeandbored
Summary: Mei es una chica soñadora que se pregunta cómo es enamorarse, tiene varias ilusiones, pero quizá todo cambie cuando le toque vivirlo. (Contiene mención de SpaBel y CanUkr)


Nota: el fic está inspirado en un AU que una amiga inventó y del que solíamos hablar casi siempre en broma, pero me animé a escribir la parte de Ned y Tai porque tenía mucho tiempo pensando en eso. Ya lo había hecho en forma de AU, pero bueno aquí está también en forma de fic. Puede que sea exagerado, pero es con el fin de ponerle drama.

También le agradezco a una canción que me inspiró. Es gusto culposo, no diré cual.

***El drama no involucra a ningún personaje de la serie, más que a nuestros protagonistas Ned y Tai, así que no metan a otras parejas ni las mencionen para evitar malos entendidos.

* * *

_Hoy es el día_, pensó Mei mientras se arreglaba para ir a la escuela. Tomó la caja con el regalo que había pasado horas haciendo, contempló la carta que lo acompañaba y metió todo con cuidado en un bolso. Respiró profundo y sonrió decidida. _Hoy es el día, hoy le confesaré mis sentimientos_, se dijo saliendo de casa.

Mei había estado enamorada de Lars por casi un año. Era el hermano mayor de Emma, una de sus mejores amigas, por lo que podía verlo con frecuencia y conversar para conocerlo. Al principio, Mei pensaba que Lars era odioso y gruñón, pero cuando la ayudó a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas, tuvo que retractarse. Aunque él decía que era malo explicando, la verdad era que no lo hacía nada mal, y ella aprendió en unos días lo que no había entendido en dos meses.

Después de eso, se acompañaban durante el trayecto a casa, en ocasiones él se unía al grupo cuando preparaban alguna nueva receta y también, aunque a Mei no le gustara el futbol, acompañaba a sus amigas y lo apoyaba desde la gradas. A ella le gustaba hacerlo reír porque él siempre era muy serio, se reía bajito y si resoplaba con la nariz, se ponía muy rojo, pero ella pensaba que era adorable. Sabía que detrás de ese aspecto tan arisco había una persona muy dulce y gentil.

Contrario a él, Mei era una chica soñadora y con gran curiosidad por las cosas de la vida. Cuando sus amigas se quejaban de sus decepciones amorosas o de sus novios, ella se preguntaba si así era el amor. Sin embargo, las películas y libros le decían lo contrario. Por eso, imaginaba que el amor era dulce y te hacía sentir como si estuvieras en las nubes. Emma le confirmó su teoría cuando se hizo novia de Antonio.

Entonces desde que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Lars, a veces escuchaba canciones de amor y se imaginaba con él, recreando un video musical o protagonizando alguna de las historias que leía. Ahora, era su oportunidad para dejar de soñar y empezar a actuar.

Esperó impaciente minuto a minuto hasta el término de clases, pero no lo encontró después de la práctica de futbol. Caminó hasta la salida y entonces lo vio, iba caminando de la mano de otra chica. Mei se quedó helada, contemplando la escena y por un par de segundos, sus miradas se encontraron. Él siguió de largo, porque la chica no se había percatado de lo ocurrido y lo llevaba del brazo mientras hablaba alegremente.

A Mei le temblaban las manos y no sabía qué hacer, lloró por un momento y quiso tirar el regalo a la basura, pero no tuvo el valor. Había pasado varios días preparándolo para él, imaginando ilusionada su reacción. Se sintió ridícula. Yao la encontró sentada afuera de la escuela. Él se asustó al verla tan angustiada y le preguntó qué pasaba.

"Discutí con una amiga. No es nada" dijo enjugándose las lágrimas.

Él no le creyó, la había estado observando durante los últimos días y era evidente que se trataba de un muchacho. Sin embargo, le dolía tanto verla así que no le hizo más preguntas y le llevó a casa. Mei no quiso cenar mucho y se fue directo a dormir, ignorando las llamadas de Emma.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se lavó la cara, esperando que nadie lo notara. Se alistó para la escuela, preparándose para ver que le esperaba. Trataría de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero seguía doliéndole el corazón, le bastaba con cerrar los ojos para volver a ver a Lars sosteniendo la mano de aquella otra chica.

Emma y Erzébet no sabían cómo consolarla, y antes de que dijeran algo Mei les pidió que no hablaran del tema. Había decidido concentrarse en las clases y borrar esos pensamientos de su mente. Agradeció haber optado por el club de literatura para no ver a sus amigas por un rato y cuando llegó al salón, se sentó cerca de Lien y Natalya. Las consideraba sus amigas aunque no eran tan cercanas, tal vez en los próximos días las necesitaría más que nunca.

"El tiempo sanará tus heridas" murmuró Natalya.

"¿Eh?"

"Es lo que dicen" replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Tal vez sabía de su mal trago, pero no le preguntó más. Mei seguía triste, y todavía más porque algunas de sus compañeras no dejaban de hablar de lo lindos que se veían Lars y esa tal Paula. Como si a alguien le importara. Por suerte, tanto Lien como Natalya comenzaron a discutir sobre el libro que estaban leyendo, ignorando las conversaciones de los demás.

De todas formas, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no pensar más en ello, Mei estuvo distraída durante los días siguientes. En todas partes escuchaba de la nueva pareja, era tan cansado e innecesario. ¿Acaso no tenían otro tema de conversación? Se preguntaba.

Durante educación física, tocó jugar béisbol, su deporte favorito, pensó que tal vez así podía descargar su enojo. No podía más, ya no estaba decepcionada, estaba furiosa consigo misma. Era evidente que era una ilusa por creer que él se fijaría en ella, todas esas tonterías con las que fantaseaba eran ridículas, le daba vergüenza ya pensar en eso. Tomó el bate, miró la pelota aproximándose y la golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo, tanto que salió del campo y fue a dar a la cancha de futbol. Todas sus compañeras aplaudieron impresionadas y no hubo más espacio para el chisme, ahora todas alababan sus habilidades.

Eso la hizo sentir mejor. Tal vez lo que Natalya le había dicho era cierto, debía darse tiempo. Quizás ahora hasta había encontrado en el béisbol una nueva pasión. Decidió entonces, no hacer caso a sus sentimientos, ocuparse más de sí misma y evitar a Lars a toda costa, así tuviera que ignorarlo en los pasillos. Era infantil, lo sabía, pero realmente no quería saber más de él, si era feliz, entonces, ella también trataría de serlo.

Más tarde, Emma la invitó a ella y a Erszébet a su casa para hacer la tarea, pero Mei se excusó diciendo que estudiaría con Lien y Natalya. Emma lo entendió, en el fondo esperaba no perder a una de sus mejores amigas por lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía que poco a poco Mei se alejaría, inventando excusas si se trataba de ir a visitarla.

Aquella pelota de béisbol llegó tan lejos que si Lars no se mueve pudo haberle dado en la cabeza, eso no evitó que otro jugador lo hiciera caer. Se quedó tendido en la cancha pensando que esa pelota no debía haber errado. Últimamente, las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien, y por alguna razón, todo empezó aquella tarde con la mirada de Mei que aún seguía atormentándolo. En aquel momento quiso saber qué le había pasado, estaba preocupado porque era la primera vez que la veía tan triste, pero Paula estaba muy decidida a no separarse de él.

Aquel día, luego de la práctica, Paula había insistido en que se vieran. No era un secreto en su clase que ella tenía especiales atenciones con él. A Lars le agradaba aunque no le correspondía de la misma manera. Sin embargo aceptó ser su novio pues se convenció de que podía llegar a quererla, después de todo ella era bonita, inteligente y de carácter extrovertido y confiado. Ninguno de sus amigos apoyó su idea, ni siquiera Henri pues parecía que ni él mismo lo creía.

Al principio, estar juntos no era malo, se llevaban bien, pero parecía que no estaban en la misma sintonía. Paula siempre quería saber qué pensaba, le desagradaba que no fuera tan abierto con sus sentimientos, nunca le contaba gran cosa de sí mismo; quería que la incluyera cuando estaba con sus amigos y ser parte de su grupo. Se propuso cambiarlo y hacer de él el novio con el que había soñado.

Al mismo tiempo que su relación se desarrollaba, Lars también empezó a notar que faltaba algo. Y lo descubrió cuando en medio de un partido, volteó hacía las gradas y no estaba esa sonrisa, no estaba ese saludo ni el rostro que siempre le deseaba suerte. En su lugar, se encontraba Paula, pero no se sentía igual.

Incluso en casa faltaban esa risa y energía, aquellas ocurrencias, su motivo para acercarse a la cocina y probar bocado de las recetas recién aprendidas. Pensó que sería coincidencia, pero conforme iban pasando los días, esa ausencia se hizo más y más grande. Por fin, una tarde de estudio, se animó a preguntar.

"¿Y Mei? No la he visto en muchos días"

"No pudo venir, está ocupada" dijo Emma con sequedad.

"¿Acaso están peleadas?"

"No, Lars. Ya te dije que está ocupada. Además, ¿a ti qué te importa? Vete, estamos estudiando" le contestó de mala gana por primera vez.

Erszébet hizo un gesto tratando de calmar a Emma, se veía sorprendida por ver a su amiga de tan mal humor. Ella también extrañaba a Mei, pero no podía obligarla a volver.

Lars quiso decirle que sí le importaba y mucho, pero prefirió callarlo y no discutir más con su hermana. Lejos de estar tranquilo disfrutando de su noviazgo, estaba más apesadumbrado que nunca. Discutía con Paula muy seguido y muchas veces porque no se ponían de acuerdo en nada. A él no le pasó por la cabeza terminar de una vez, aunque ella no lo hubiera aceptado y menos ahora que todos decían que hacían una pareja muy guapa y perfecta. Y así siguieron las cosas, hasta que un día de completa tranquilidad, cuando se encontraban estudiando en la biblioteca, Paula sacó su estuche de lápices y Lars tomó uno de color rosa.

"Una amiga tiene unos lápices parecidos"

Paula no le prestó mucha atención, sin embargo, ese tipo de comentarios se repitió en varias ocasiones. Pensó que era para darle celos, pero él lo decía sin un indicio de malicia, sin siquiera reflexionarlo, y cuando lo hacía sonreía tímidamente. En realidad, la única amiga que le conocía era Katya, y sabía que era novia de Matthew, y aun después de observarlos dudó que se tratara de ella, y no tomó en cuenta a las amigas de su hermana por ser de un grado inferior.

Era obvio que él pensaba en alguien más. Quiso preguntarle, platicar en serio, pedirle que fuera sincero y por única vez que servirle de confidente, pero no estaba muy segura de querer saber la respuesta. Por mucho que se rehusara a admitirlo, no tenía ningún acceso a sus pensamientos y mucho menos a su corazón.

Esto la hizo reflexionar acerca de su relación. Era cierto que él jamás le había mostrado mucho interés, al menos no amoroso, pero es que él siempre había sido así y a ella le atraía, además de su físico y atractivo, su forma de ser tan reservada y misteriosa. Lo creía uno de esos tipos que podían tener a cualquiera cuando quisiera, un tipo interesante y peligroso. Y en realidad, él no era así. La trataba bien, de eso no había duda, y era atento, pero conforme lo iba conociendo más se daba cuenta de que no era como lo creía y de que solo le gustaba por su exterior. Entonces, terminó por convencerse de que los suyo era pura atracción física y nada más.

Por fin, luego de meditarlo por varios días, lo citó de nuevo. Esta vez no estaba entusiasmada ni nerviosa, pero sí estaba muy segura de lo que hacía.

"Lars, yo creo que debemos terminar. Esto no está funcionando. Tú en verdad me gustas mucho, pero hay alguien más en tu mente, y si he de ser sincera no me agrada, no me agrada ni un poco. Necesito quien piense en mí, quien me quiera a mí y solo a mí ¿comprendes?"

"No sé qué decir, pero yo tampoco creo que esto esté funcionando. Lo siento" contestó como si estuviera quitando un peso de encima. Lars se sintió mal no por él sino por ella.

Paula estaba triste, decepcionada y molesta. Terminaron sin falsas simpatías ni sentimentalismos, y ambos sabían que era lo mejor. Si seguían juntos, serían muy infelices.

Lars lamentaba ser tan ruin por haber estado con Paula pensando en otra. Le contó todo a su hermano menor con quien compartía una complicidad inquebrantable. Aunque Henri era dos años menor, lo consideraba un experto en asuntos del corazón. Él lo escuchó con atención, y luego le pidió que fuera muy sincero consigo mismo, entonces Lars por fin pudo admitir que solo pensaba en una persona, ahora todo estaba muy claro, a él le gustaba Mei.

Durante los siguientes días, el rumor del rompimiento fue muy comentado, a Paula no le faltó quien la consolara, y Lars no lo platicaba con nadie, ni siquiera con sus mejores amigos, quería que lo dejaran en paz, no por estar dolido, sino porque se sentía el villano. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Se sentía un estúpido por haber aceptado en primer lugar.

Mei se enteró del rumor tan pronto como pasó, pero hizo oídos sordos. Él no era su amigo ni nada, no tenía por qué opinar. Ya lo había superado, ni siquiera quería intentarlo aunque él le siguiera gustando. Además fue Paula quien había terminado con él, así que no quería convertirse en su consuelo.

Natalya y Lien eran las únicas que no estaban interesadas en los chismes tontos ni en la vida de otras personas, aunque también lo hacían por Mei y ella agradeció tenerlas como amigas, la protegían del enredijo del que no quería ser parte. Emma y Erszébet tampoco querían hablar de ello, algunas personas le preguntaban a Emma por detalles, pero ella los evitaba.

Como cualquier rumor, se apagó pronto. Y con eso, Lars decidió recuperar a la chica que de verdad le importaba. Él no era bueno para hablar con la gente, así que empezó poco a poco, iba a sus partidos de béisbol, a pesar de no entender las reglas del juego, y si no fuera porque no creía en las casualidades, juraría que fue ella la responsable de aquella pelota que casi le da en la cabeza.

Un día, por distracción, Lars chocó con alguien tirando todos sus libros, le ayudó a recogerlos y levantarse. Era Mei, y sonrió al ver su sueño materializado. No le dio tiempo para preguntarle cómo le iba, ella desvió la vista, le agradeció y se fue de ahí. Él la miró alejarse sin saber que ella había deseado verlo de nuevo, tenerlo cerca, platicar como antes, pero todavía estaba herida, era muy inmaduro de su parte y lo sabía, sin embargo su orgullo le impedía alegrarse con ese pequeño encuentro.

Como ya todo había pasado, Mei volvió a casa de Emma, se reconciliaron entre lágrimas, y ahora se unían otras dos chicas al grupo. La cocina de los Janssen volvió a llenarse de risas y voces alegres. Lars iba a verlas con cualquier pretexto, pero las cosas ya no eran como solían ser, Mei y él ya no conversaban con la misma familiaridad de otros días ni trataba de hacerlo reír, aunque ya no lo evitaba, seguía existiendo una barrera invisible entre ellos.

Ahora que casi todo había regresado a la normalidad, Lars decidió ir a buscar a Mei y hablar en serio de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pensó que el baile de primavera sería la ocasión ideal para esto. Durante el trayecto a su casa, iba ensayando lo que le diría, todos los posibles escenarios.

"Emma no se encuentra aquí" dijo Mei en cuanto abrió la puerta.

"Lo sé, quiero hablar contigo"

Mei vaciló por unos segundos, todavía no muy segura de querer escucharlo. Cruzó los brazos, pensando que tal vez quería un consejo para regresar con Paula, pero Lars agachó la cabeza, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas, como si estuviera nervioso. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse igualmente ansiosa.

"Bueno, dime"

"Me preguntaba que si… bueno, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

Mei se quedó atónita, ni siquiera en sus fantasías había imaginado que él le preguntaría eso y menos ahora. Le quiso decir que no, pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía, quizá sus propios deseos.

"Está bien" dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Él sonrió y después se fue. Mei sentía las mismas mariposas en el estómago, la misma ilusión de otros días, trató de ser fría, pensando que probablemente la invitaba porque no tenía a nadie más. Le contó a sus amigas, ninguna se opuso, después de mucho observarlos, creían que era conveniente no intervenir y que arreglaran sus diferencias de una vez. Y si algo pasaba, ahí estarían para apoyarla.

Para la ocasión, Mei se había comprado un vestido sencillo y bonito, y se arregló con esmero, esperando lucir lo suficientemente linda. Lars se quedó sin palabras al verla, ahora estaba más nervioso. Se portó mucho más servicial de lo acostumbrado, incluso trató lo mejor que pudo para no dejarla en ridículo cuando bailaran, de verdad lo intentaba, hasta sus hermanos se habían ofrecido a enseñarle durante los días anteriores.

Aun entre la incomodidad, todo iba aparentemente muy normal. Después empezó una canción lenta, Mei pensó que quizás era mejor decirle que estaba cansada y evitar tenerlo tan cerca, pero no pudo y menos cuando él le tomó la mano y puso la suya en su espalda. Ambos estaban en silencio, bailando al compás de una canción romántica, ella se dejó llevar, se acercó más a él y cerró los ojos queriendo olvidarse de todo.

Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que estaban frente a Paula; ella se veía feliz, bailando con un muchacho y éste le hablaba bajito haciéndola sonreír. En ese momento, el encanto se rompió. Mei le dijo que quería descansar. Pensó que él debía estarse sintiendo mal por haber sido reemplazado tan pronto y ella se sintió usada.

En ese momento, Lars solo pensaba en hablar con Mei, así que respiró profundo y le dijo que quería decirle algo. Ella estaba muy confundida, ya no quería saber nada, pero se veía que él realmente quería platicar. Se fueron de ahí, era el momento de la verdad. Se subieron al auto, pero él no quiso manejar, ya no podía más con sus sentimientos.

"Mei, yo…"

"Lo sé, y lo lamento. Quizá debiste hablar con ella antes"

"¿Ella?"

"Paula. Siento mucho que ella te haya lastimado"

"Paula y yo terminamos. Tiene derecho a salir con otras personas y de hecho estoy feliz por ella. Es de nosotros de quienes quiero hablar. Has estado tan distante y no había tenido la oportunidad de platicar contigo, de saber qué sucedía, por qué estabas tan triste a la salida de clases…" dijo.

Por fin, ella respiró profundo. Aunque ya no quería pensar más en ese momento, comenzó a hablar sin esperar respuesta, ya que más daba, a lo mejor así podía dejar ir ese mal sabor de boca y sentirse tranquila.

"Lars, me gustas, me gustas mucho, desde hace un año, desde que me ayudaste con matemáticas. Ese mismo día iba a decírtelo, y no pude porque se me adelantaron. Fui muy inmadura por molestarme en lugar de alegrarme por ti, pero me dolía verte con otra persona" sollozó sacando de su pecho esa pena que la oprimía. "Pensé que si me alejaba podría protegerme y solo me estaba engañando" continuó hablando.

Todo era un desastre. Mei se estaba confesando al chico de quien estaba enamorada, todavía lo estaba, para qué negarlo. Y sólo lloraba y él la miraba igualmente afligido. Lars volvió a sentirse como un idiota porque por su culpa esa dulce sonrisa ahora eran lágrimas. Entonces entendió por qué ella lo miró así. Le enjugó las lágrimas, ya era momento de darle una explicación y dejar de hacerla sufrir.

"Mei… no fue mi intención ponerte triste. Lo lamento, no tenía idea de que te sentías así. A mí también me gustas. He actuado como un imbécil todo este tiempo por no querer ser sincero conmigo mismo, y por mi idiotez terminé lastimando a otras dos personas. Una tal vez ya me perdonó, pero la otra, la que es muy importante para mí, quizá no lo haga porque la estoy viendo llorar, cuando yo solo trataba de hacerla sonreír"

Ella se quedó callada, todavía mirándolo a través de sus lágrimas.

"Yo te quiero tanto, no sabes la falta que me hacías. Nada era lo mismo sin ti. Sé que lo arruiné todo, fue mi culpa, pero ya no quiero que te alejes" le dijo, por primera vez sintiéndose vulnerable porque no creía que ella le daría una oportunidad.

Mei tomó su mano entre la suyas, como queriendo acercarlo.

"No hay forma de volver atrás y ya no vale la pena arrepentirse, pero si empezamos algo ¿qué harás al respecto?" le preguntó.

Él le secó las lágrimas con la otra mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía en la cara.

"Trataré de nunca hacerte llorar, ser sincero contigo siempre y de no perderte de nuevo. Si quieres podemos empezar desde cero…"

Ella sonrió, y lo besó en la mano.

"No es necesario que te presiones así, podemos dar un paso a la vez desde donde nos quedamos ¿qué opinas?"

"Opino que está bien" dijo, sonriendo.

Lars la abrazó y le dio un beso suave en la cabeza, Mei había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba calmada y feliz. Aprendió que el amor era difícil, complicado y a veces dolía, pero como ya sabía, también podía ser dulce y cálido. La barrera invisible que los separaba se derrumbó, la zozobra y culpa se esfumaron, ahora todo estaba en su lugar, donde debía haber estado desde el principio.


End file.
